Let Me Hear You
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: "Come on Cloud," Genesis whispered into his ear. "Moan for me." Genesis/Cloud smut, pwp, yaoi


Title: Let Me Hear You

Pairings: main, Genesis/Cloud. Hinted A/S/G/Z/C

Warnings: Yaoi, pwp, man/man sex, gayness abounds and all that nonsense. In other words, one man (Genesis) buggering another man (Cloud). If anyone doesn't like that than I'm not quite sure why you're here and I would suggest that you not read this for your own peace of mind. For everyone who just found EXACTLY what they were looking for, welcome! : D Enjoy!

Authors Note: I wrote this at like two in the morning because my older sister was complaining about how there wasn't enough GenGen porn. She wouldn't stop bugging me to write some G/C so I did and she finally shut up. XD I figured that while I have access to a com, I might as well share.

STORY START

~OXO~

"Come on Cloud," Genesis whispered into his ear. His long fingers stroked the gasping boy slowly and firmly. He nuzzled his nose against that red ear, licking the shell before purring, "moan for me."

Cloud obeyed, shivering. "Gen-Genesis." He gasped his head falling back to rest on the red head's shoulder. His trembling hands grasped at the taller man's arms that had disappeared into Cloud's shirt and pants. Genesis squeezed him simultaneously pinching an already erect nipple. A loud groan escaped Cloud's panting kiss swollen lips. "Ah, Genesis."

"That's right Cloud." The Commander cooed kissing the blondes throat and licking up beads of sweat that trailed down it. He ground his hips into his youngest lover's backside moaning into his neck as he did so. "Just like that beautiful." His words escaped in a heated hiss, the hand in Cloud's shirt trailed down to grasp the hem of his already open pants, pulling them forcefully down.

"Put your hands on the wall." He commanded releasing the trembling teen and spreading his legs apart. Cloud groaned his disappointment but did as the fiery Soldier told him, eager to get on with it. Genesis grinned and then shoved lightly at Cloud's back, guiding him to rest with his chest pressed to the wall and his lower body sticking out. The Commander groaned at the sight, leaning down to press a kiss between Cloud's shoulder blades as he reached into his pocket. "You're so sexy baby." He murmured against the heated skin. His words were accompanied by the pop of a cap being opened and Genesis quickly spread a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

Cloud flushed at the position as well as the praise. "Gene-ah!" he cried out as a single finger was shoved inside of him, all the way up to the second knuckle. "Ah, ah gaia, Gene-sis." Cloud moaned as that finger began to move slowly in and out of his body. "Gaia, p-please."

The Commander smirked and promptly bit the teen's shoulder while shoving a second finger in. He sucked on the spot he just bit, enjoying the sounds of the blonde's choked screams, caught between two sensations. A moan escaped his lips as he trailed up to suck on Cloud's neck, roughly yet gently thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy, spreading them apart in a scissoring motion and curling his fingers teasingly towards a familiar spot. "You're so cute when you beg Cloud." He purred into his neck

The cadet moaned, his half lidded blue eyes struggling to focus on the red head. Genesis grinned and licked the blonde's lips. He thrust yet another finger inside of him adoring the quiet scream he received. "You're even cuter when you scream."

"Genesis." Cloud whimpered, tears forming in the corner's of his eyes. The red head smiled at him and gently licked the tears away.

"Shh, it's okay Cloud. " The man cooed removing his fingers and reaching for the zipper of his pants. He released a relieved groan as his throbbing erection was freed. A liberal amount of lube was spread on it and the feel of the cool gel made him shudder. The red head bit his lips to suppress a moan and gripped the cadet's hips gently.

He licked the spot behind Cloud's ear that always seemed so sensitive, drinking in his quiet mewl. "Do you want it?" He purred, rubbing himself between Cloud's thighs, against Cloud's erection. The blonde let out a shuddering moan.

"Y-es." He gulped. "Please, G-oh-Genesis."

Genesis smirked and rubbed his thumbs teasingly over Cloud's pale cheeks before pulling them apart. He licked his lips as he rubbed his head against the winking hole that lay between them and after another sound from Cloud, he pushed in. Genesis' eyes fell to half mast and he groaned, dropping his forehead to rest against Cloud's shoulder. "Goddess, Cloud, you're so tight." He praised in short gasps, and sighed when he was fully sheathed inside him, his hips pressing against the blondes butt.

After a moment he pulled back an inch and then rocked back in, loving the heat and the friction Cloud provided. He adored the cadet's appreciative moans and quiet pleas for more. Cloud was so damn responsive. "Goddess," he swore against the blonde's shoulder as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly. "You're so damn delicious."

Cloud was too lost in the slow building pleasure to respond, so the red head gripped the blonde's fisted hands where they rested on the wall before pulling out almost all the way and then ramming back in. Cloud's scream of pleasure drowned out Genesis' low moan and the man quickly decided to pick up the pace. He thrust into his blonde lover with wild abandon, the teen's soft, wet heat quickly driving him mad with ecstasy. His hips ached slightly from where they were slapping against Cloud's backside and he was pretty sure he was leaving some interesting bruises on the boy's hips, and he loved it. "Cloud." He hissed into the blonde's ear, his hands moved down to grip Cloud's thighs, pulling them apart and stroking them in a jerkily teasing manner. So close to the boy's erection but just not close enough. "Say my name." He commanded.

It took a moment but Cloud managed to choke out a beautifully mangled, "G-Genesis."

Genesis groaned raking his nails across his thighs and slamming into him. "Scream it."

"Genesis!" Cloud complied, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

The Commander smirked, his breaths coming quicker as the pleasure mounted. He bit the teen's ear once again and gripped his erection with one hand. "Cum for me."

Cloud's head fell back as he came crying Genesis' name. He thrust forward and back as he came, and squeezed Genesis deliciously tight. Genesis hissed and then moaned as the action pushed him over the edge and he came deep inside of Cloud, using the boys frantic motions to push him over the edge.

END

Authors Note: Like I said, pwp. Please review. I'm trying to get better at porn writing. I need comments.


End file.
